happy birthday !
by hatsuiyo-chan
Summary: quand une fille complètement folle décide de fêter l'anniversaire de Fred et Georges sa donne quoi? l'histoire se passe juste avant la première année de harry ron et hermione donc ils n'apparaitront pas. présences d'OC.


« Alors, l'escalade n'est pas mon fort mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Alors je me présente : kaylie shara, 12 ans élève en 2ène année à poudlard dans la même classe que mes deux jumeau préféré. Nous sommes le 1er avril et aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire. Pour l'occasion on a décidé de faire une fête dans le dortoir des garçons et comme sa paraitrait suspect qu'une fille s'incruste dans un dortoir de mec, de nuit, me voila à escalader le mur de poudlard à 40m au dessus du sol pour m'infiltrer dans le dortoir. J'arrive enfin, Lee Jordan ouvrit la fenêtre quand il vit apparaitre des cheveux violets au travers de la vitre et Fred et Georges m'aidèrent à me hisser dans le dortoir.

-alors t'a tout ce qu'il faut ? me demandèrent les jumeaux.

-tout est okay j'ai pensé à tout ? Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je mis le sac que je tenais dans le dos devant moi et plongea mon bras entièrement dedans (inutile de préciser que je sac en question à subit un sort pour améliorer sa capacité de stockage)pour en sortir un petit grimoire.

-euh tu compte faire quoi avec sa ?

-un sort anti bruit. Ah trouvé !

Je plaçais ma main sur la paroi du mur et commençai à marmonner une formule que les autres ne comprirent pas tout en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Lee, va de l'autre coté et tu me dis si tu entends quelque chose.

Il sortit, colla son oreille à la porte n'entendit rien puis rentra. Il tira une bizarre en voyant la plupart des gryffondor présent se tenir les oreilles et m'engeuler.

-J'ai loupé quoi là ?

-t'a entendu quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

-rien pourquoi ?

-oh juste car je viens de pousser le hurlement le plus aiguë et le plus strident de toute ma vie, expliquais-je.

-ben c'est que ton sort marche bien.

-ouai ! M'exclamais-je toute souriante. Que la fête commence !

Et sous les exclamations de joie, les gryffondor m'aidèrent à plaçais tout ce que je sortis du sac : des gâteaux, qui heureusement n'ont pas pâti de mon moment d'escalade, des bonbons, plusieurs bouteilles de bierraubeurre et un cd.

-c'est quoi comme musique ? me demande Kenneth Towler

-tout ce qu'il faut pour se payer un bon gros délire pendant l'anniversaire de deux jumeaux abrutis !

- tu deviens vexante. Firent minent de bougonner les deux abrutis en questions.

Je me mis entre eux et les attrapa par le cou. Toujours mon éternel sourire aux lèvres, je leur tirai la joue et les réprimandèrent :

- retirez-moi ce visage de chiens battu ! Je me suis pas fais chier à faire de l'escalade à mains nu pour vous voir râlez !

-oui m'dam !

-bon eh bien … que la fête commence !

Je lançais le cd et des musiques entrainantes se mirent en place.

-Je pensais que les appareils électroniques ne pouvaient pas être utilisé à poudlard à cause des ondes magiques ? me demanda un type dont j'ai oublié le nom.

-j'ai trouvé un moyen, lui dis-je.

La fête repris et nous dansâmes toutes les dansent terriennes que j'ai pu trouver : macarena, madison, Tchik et tchak … les litres de bières descendaient rapidement et l'ambiance battait son plein.

Il devait maintenant être aux alentours de minuits. Il ne restait éveillé que Lee, Fred, Georges et moi. Alors je décidais de lancer l'ultime jeu de la soirée. Je m'avançai vers mon sac et en sortit 4 tenues hawaïennes.

-c'est quoi ça ? Me demandèrent t-il.

-une tenue de danse héhé…

-j'eus un peu de mal à leur expliquer comment on mettait le tout mais après dix bonne minutes, on était tous en tenu et je dois avouer que voir Fred et Georges torse nu avec une jupette hawaïennes était vraiment ce que mes yeux est vu de mieux. Je lançais une nouvelle musique … roulement de tambours ….. **Ya du soleil et des nanas** ! La bierraubeurre et leur caractère fêtards pris le dessus et pendant que je commençais à danser ils entreprirent de recopié mes gestes. Imaginait 4 attardés en tenue hawaïennes à 00h30 dans une salle commune à chanter comme des poules en dansant un mélange de tectoniques, de danses brésiliennes et des danses égyptiennes… non en fait n'imaginait pas.

- y'a Bienvenue à Galaswinda  
darla dirladada  
Y'a du soleil et des nanas  
darla dirladada  
On va s'en fourrer jusque là  
darla dirladada  
Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa  
darla dirladada

Bienvenue à Galaswinda  
darla dirladada  
Y'a du soleil et des nanas  
darla dirladada  
va s'en fourrer jusque là  
darla dirladada  
Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa  
darla dirladada

Cette soirée était parfaite ! Je n'avais simplement pas prévue que mon sortilèges anti bruit avait un laps de temps max … la porte s'ouvrit, et nous … eh bien …, toujours en tenues hawaïennes, regardions avec peur le visage mécontent d'une certaine prof de métamorphose.

-euh …, commençais-je, … comment dire …*regard flippant de Mac Gonagal*oups ?


End file.
